<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Put Your Head on My Shoulder by Peasantics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774221">Put Your Head on My Shoulder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasantics/pseuds/Peasantics'>Peasantics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mission Fic, Party, Robbery, Slow Dancing, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasantics/pseuds/Peasantics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka and Machi go on a troupe mission to steal a valuable nen infused item from a party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka &amp; Machi, Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Put Your Head on My Shoulder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shoutout to my friend seaiorno on twitter for helping me write the action part of this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shift in temperature was evident as Machi and Hisoka stepped foot inside the tall building. They were in a troupe mission to steal a valuable nen infused item, a record player, from a mafia family that was throwing a fancy party.</p><p>This was Hisoka’s first mission with another troupe member, as he had joined the troupe fairly recently, replacing the previous spider number 4.</p><p>The pair were both dressed fancily. Hisoka had on a slick black suit with a bright red tie, having no makeup on his face, his hair remaining styled with gel. As for Machi, she had on a long a-line black dress with an illusion sweetheart neckline and her hair was free from its usual ponytail.</p><p>They made their way up the building until they reached the penthouse, where the party was taking place. Examining the other attendees, all mafia members and associates, it was noticeable that most of them were having conversations in small groups, sharing some laughs and taking small sips from their glasses of expensive wine.</p><p>There was music playing, not from the item they were here to steal but from a grand piano that was being played by a man in his late forties, either a part of the mafia or a professional pianist hired just for the occasion.</p><p>Hisoka went to grab a glass of wine and join in a conversation to hopefully distract the other attendees with some card tricks while Machi stealthily looked for the record player. After a few minutes she finally found it and started on setting up some traps to steal it without anyone noticing.</p><p>Oh, how poor her luck truly was. Or, the luck of the guests. If they had just kept their eyes on the skillful magician this job would have been so easy. So clean.</p><p> A man, tall and well built had caught the actions of the pink-haired tailor, screaming for back up. The words got out of his mouth too quickly for Machi to react beforehand. She sure as hell would react afterwards. </p><p>Her thin, pale strings followed the trail of the slim needle as it cleanly dug through the man, the needle no longer reflecting the soft light of the joyful scene, stained with a life lost. The guests, hearing a gargled scream, began to turn their heads away from the playful trickster. </p><p>They couldn’t even process what was going on before Hisoka struck, their eyes turning, their hair waving with motion. However, their bodies were lifeless and still, a group of 13 or so lost their lives with a mere card. The top half of their heads completely cut separated from the bottom. </p><p>Hisoka had a bored grin on his face after this, no challenge, no resistance. The deed was fast and clean, it was a quick thrill for the clown before he clapped his hands, grabbing the attention of some of the armed men, who saw the bloodbath the grinning madman had caused. </p><p>He had his hands open and arms apart, taunting them with a posture of <em> ‘you got me’ </em>. A mixture of terror and anger overcame the group, their trigger finger itching and twitching, as the pale grin, lacking in remorse, made it worse for the men to hold back.</p><p>The mass shocks coming from the sheer number of shells unloaded at the relaxed circus freak was enough to shake even Machi. </p><p>She had kept her focus on the back of the penthouse, only a few corpses surrounding her as she tried to break into the room. The only thing breaking her focus was the guns. It almost sounded like Franklin had joined them somehow, but no, it was the newbie. She saw a pink aura catching the bullets, inches away from his vital organs.</p><p>A flick of the wrist was all it took for bodies to drop. Impressive and scary. </p><p>Her stone-cold expression, however, didn’t change, only having a small shake at the grin he had at seeing their corpses. He... definitely would fit in here. </p><p>A click finally happened and the only thing she saw was an overweight, greasy man. He sat in the corner, shaking in fear, tears streaming on his old, wrinkled face. The begging Machi would receive from the man was mere white noise.</p><p>She picked up the record player and gave the man one last stare as her string would be wrapped through his lips on the next moment. His screams were sealed tightly as the string fastened shut. The sheer terror left him passed out… or rather dead, as his heart completely gave out. </p><p>Machi didn’t give him a second look as she walked out the room, putting the record player down on a table in a living room and seeing Hisoka dancing to himself, humming a soft tune as he had just found a box full of records.</p><p>Picking one of the records from the box, he waved it in the air at his fellow spider.</p><p>“Do you care for a dance, dear?” </p><p>The young woman’s first reaction was to cross her arms over her chest and look at the magician in the eyes.</p><p>“And why would I dance with you?” </p><p>“To celebrate, dear Machi” he started. “To celebrate life and death. And the successful job as well, of course”</p><p>“Life? What do you even mean by that?” </p><p>Hisoka shifted the support of his body from one foot to another, careful not to step on one of the corpses on the floor that was right beside his feet. He gave her a smile and a reply.</p><p>“The life that came to an end recently as you know. The one of my predecessor. The fallen number 4” he held up 4 fingers in the air.</p><p>“His name was-” she attempted to sharply reply, only to get interrupted by the magician.</p><p>“That information is irrelevant now. Come on, let’s dance shall we?” he spoke as he put on the record on the prized nen infused player and extended his arm in her direction as a form of invitation.</p><p>“You’re unbelievable. You know that right?” she sighed as she got closer to him, looking up so she would still be looking at him in the eyes. The moment he smiled at her, the music started.</p><p>‘<em>Put Your Head on My Shoulder</em>’ by <em>Paul Anka</em> started to fill in the silence of the big living room of the penthouse, echoing off the walls. Machi looked down at his blood-stained hand, still up for her to take, connecting it with her own hand. </p><p>It was just to celebrate, so it would be fine, right?</p><p>“Ahh, I knew you’d accept my invitation” he spoke up, placing his hands on her lower back, which forced her to place hers behind his neck.</p><p>“Shut up before I regret accepting to dance with you” </p><p>
  <em> Put your head on my shoulder</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whisper in my ear, baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Words I want to hear </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tell me, tell me that you love me too (tell me that you love me too) </em>
</p><p>“Why is this so oddly calming, dear Machi?” Hisoka asked after a moment of silence from the two of them as they slow danced.</p><p>The young woman didn’t answer his question. She just got on her tippy toes and, as the lyrics of the song described, put her head on his shoulder as they continued to slowly move in unison.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>